Aftermath
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Connor is gone, but his legacy lingers...Allies, Interlude 3.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey guys!

OK, so we're into the _Aftermath _series. I'm gonna *try* to post two or three chapters a week, but don't hold me to that. (Mutters) whose dumb idea was it for me to work in a toy shop anyway? Especially at this time of year? (Normal voice) OK, I'm over it. Hey Anna, thanks for sticking with me. Dominic, thought you'd like that. True_Blue, of course I couldn't do without you. One of these times I may actually get your name right, too. Hey Andrea, nice to hear from you. You're sort of on the right track, but you're gonna have to wait to find out…

These stories each open with a piece in the character's POV. They're very short; sorry about that.

Aftermath 1: Cole

__

Cole

It happened again this morning.

We had breakfast, talking just like always; Alyssa came around to pick up the plates, and I stood up to let her past. I brushed past her…and she flinched.

Alyssa flinched away from me.

It's been happening for a while, on and off; the others did it too, at first, but they've all stopped. I don't blame them; Connor hurt everyone in different ways.

But I did hope, after we'd talked, that Alyssa would feel safer around me.

Morning on the Animarium.

Things had been quiet for the last while; Mandilock was lying low since MirrorOrg's conversion. The few times Toxica and Jindrax came out, the Rangers beat them quickly.

Breakfast was finished, and the Rangers had scattered to various parts of the Animarium. Taylor was reading something in her chair; Alyssa was studying one of her textbooks. Max and Danny were talking together. And Cole was lying on a branch high above the clearing, staring at…

Shayla turned, looking at Alyssa. The White Ranger wasn't studying; she was just trying to avoid Cole's gaze.

The Princess sighed and turned back to the fountain. This one, the Rangers would have to work out on their own.

"Alyssa?"

Alyssa stopped, nearly dropping her bike; by the time she'd recovered it, Cole had caught up to her.

"Cole. Something wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

He caught the handlebars of her bike, making her stop. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" But she wasn't looking at him.

"Alyssa…"

"Cole. It's not you I'm afraid of." Now she looked up.

"Alyssa…Connor's gone. He's not coming back. And even if he did…he's not me anymore."

"No. The last time we saw him, he didn't look like you."

"He promised."

"He's an Org!"

"He's not." Cole was talking very quietly, in contrast to Alyssa whose voice had been getting louder as the conversation went on. "He's human, Alyssa. The Princess and Tara both said it. I felt it. He's human, just as much as you or me."

"Cole…" Alyssa turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "How do we know he won't…"

"We don't." Cole had lowered her bike to the ground and now he caught her shoulders. "We don't know, Alyssa, but there's no point worrying he will unless he does, OK? _I'm Cole. _Not Connor."

"I keep having this dream. A nightmare."

"We've all had it." Cole said quietly. "The same one, I bet."

"I wish it'd just go away."

"Yeah. I know how that feels." He let go and went to pick up her bike again. In silence they walked back to the Animarium.


	2. Alyssa

Author's note: I'm so sorry! But here's three chapters to make up, OK? Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll be posting more often.

Aftermath 2: Alyssa

__

Alyssa

Cole was watching me again this morning.

I wish he wouldn't; even when I know it's him and not Connor, it makes me uneasy. He keeps watching me like I'm about to break or something.

Taylor sees it; she's been very careful around me the last few weeks. Max tried that for a while, but then he forgot and went back to normal. That was a relief; if anyone else had started treating me that way I might have screamed. Danny, God bless him, treated me exactly the same as always, but then he's always been so gentle with everyone it'd be hard to tell the difference.

I think Princess Shayla doesn't know what to say; she's angry with herself for not realizing what was going on, I think. And Merrick…

When did I last see Merrick?

"Alyssa?"

Taylor pulled Tara's front door closed behind her and looked around, pulling down her hood. It had been raining for four days in Turtle Cove, and the Rangers were sticking mostly to the Animarium. Four days together had strained even their friendship, though, and they'd scattered to various parts of the Animarium.

So no one had noticed straight away that Alyssa wasn't there.

Taylor had called her Growlphone and gotten a distracted, 'I'm doing homework, I'll talk to you later.' Cole, when he'd tried, had gotten a curt, 'I'm busy. I'll be back later, Cole.' No one else had even dared try; Taylor had come to see if she was here, in Tara's house. The house was empty now, of course, since Tara had gone to do whatever it was she was doing.

"I'm in here." Alyssa called from the kitchen. When Taylor came in Alyssa tossed a towel at her; Taylor caught it and began toweling her hair.

"Everyone's looking for you." Taylor commented, still toweling rapidly.

"I have homework to finish."

"You could do that on the Animarium."

"It's crowded up there. I can concentrate better down here."

Taylor nodded, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. "Can I wait with you?"

Alyssa looked up from her books finally, catching Taylor's eye. She hesitated for a minute before answering, "Sure. If you want."

"Thanks." Taylor picked a book from the shelves and settled down to wait with her.

For as long as it took.


	3. Taylor

Aftermath 3: Taylor

__

Taylor

I was ready to smack those two. I mean, who did they think they were fooling? No one. We could all tell what was wrong. Connor had done something to hurt Alyssa; Cole didn't know what to do about it and had resorted to treating her like glass. That, in turn, was just irritating her and keeping them from really talking about it. Cole, sensing this, was getting to be clingy—and that had sent Alyssa here, where she could get away from him for a while.

Idiots.

"I'm done, Taylor."

They'd been sitting in Tara's house for almost three hours; Taylor had been fielding increasingly frantic calls from Cole, refusing, at Alyssa's request, to tell him where they were.

"If he thought about it, he'd figure it out." she commented now, putting her book down and unfolding out of her chair. "There's only my apartment, Willie's, or here, really."

"You haven't been to your apartment in weeks." Alyssa said, smiling faintly. "It can't be fit to live in."

"Probably not." Taylor agreed. "That's why I don't bother. If Cole was thinking he'd know where we are."

"He does."

Both turned to see Merrick standing just inside the door. "He's on his way here." the Wolf Ranger went on. "He won't be long."

Alyssa gathered up her books, not complaining when Taylor took some, and turned to look at Merrick. "Thanks."

Merrick shrugged faintly. "You'll have to face him eventually."

"I know." Alyssa agreed. "Thanks anyway."

She and Taylor left; Merrick sat down and waited patiently for Cole, who arrived about ten minutes later, soaking wet. Merrick threw him a towel and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Is Alyssa here?" Cole asked finally. Merrick shook his head.

"She and Taylor left a few minutes ago. I told them you were on your way, but they didn't want to wait."

"What? Why not?"

"Alyssa doesn't want you hanging over her shoulder every minute of every day, Cole. You're scaring her off."

Cole looked up, and Merrick could see how tired the other Ranger was. "I don't know what to do. Tara said treat her like normal, but how can I? Connor hurt her, and I don't know how to help her."

"You can't fix everything." Merrick told him. "Alyssa knows you're not Connor. She just needs time, Cole, and you're not giving it to her."

"I don't want to lose her."

"You won't." Merrick said, stifling a sigh. Apparently the only people who didn't know Cole and Alyssa were in love was Cole and Alyssa. "You're only going to lose her if you keep pushing. Go back to the Animarium and do whatever you'd normally do. Talk to the Lion, talk to the Princess, sleep. Whatever you'd normally do. Alyssa needs to work this out alone, Cole, but she knows you're there if she needs you."

Cole sat for a long minute, thinking. "Thanks, Merrick." he said finally. "For helping me, and for helping her."

"You're welcome, both times. Now go. And Cole?" Cole turned in the door to look at him. "Try not to drip in the Temple. The Princess doesn't like it."


	4. Danny

Aftermath 4: Danny

__

Danny

Something's wrong between Cole and Alyssa.

I don't know what it is, but I know we all feel it. The Princess watches us all the time now, and she always looks sad. Taylor almost never goes anywhere without Alyssa. Max is…Max is just like always, almost, but he's quieter a lot of the time. And Cole…

For a while, Cole was always watching Alyssa. But now he seems back to normal as well.

He's not, though.

The others think I don't see things, but I do. I know Cole is worried, and I know he's trying to hide it. I know he's not sleeping at nights, that he spends the time talking to Princess Shayla, or going to Earth to talk with Merrick or Tara. I know that in our last few battles he's been reckless, attacking Toxica and Jindrax so ferociously that Taylor and I keep having to bail him out.

I know that if this goes on much longer, we're all going to be in trouble.

It's a shame he _doesn't know what I know._

"Morning, guys!" Cole called, coming into the courtyard. Danny and Max waved from their seats at the table; Taylor glanced distractedly at him. The Princess smiled in his direction.

"Morning, Cole. How do you feel?" Alyssa asked. Cole had been injured in the battle yesterday, when Jindrax came up behind him.

"Better, thanks. Is that for me?" He gestured at the plate in her hands.

"Yeah. Eggs." They grinned, sharing a memory, and then Alyssa abruptly turned away. "I should go; I have an early class today."

"I'll walk you." Danny offered, inhaling the last of his breakfast and standing up. "I want to go by the shop anyway."

"Sure." Alyssa agreed, looking around the group. "I'll see you all later."

"Have a nice day." Max said brightly, hovering behind Cole. "Hey, Cole? Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Yes!" Cole said, curling his arm around the plate.

"Aww, go on. Leave me some."

"Get your own!"

"He _had _his own." Taylor said, looking up. "And mine, actually."

"I'm a growing…" Max bit off the end of that sentence. "Never mind."

Alyssa and Danny walked in silence through Turtle Cove, each occupied with their own thoughts.

"Cole's in trouble, you know." Danny said suddenly.

"I know." Alyssa agreed with a sigh, "but I don't know how to help him."

"He's trying too hard, isn't he?" Danny asked. Alyssa gave him a quick, startled look.

"I think he is. Danny, I know he's not Connor. I really do. And I know Cole would never hurt me…I just…"

"Need time." Danny said softly. "He's really worried about you. It's making him crazy."

"I can't pretend to be OK around him when I'm not." Alyssa said quietly.

"That's not what I meant. You've seen him in battles?" Danny asked. Alyssa nodded reluctantly and he went on, "He's going to be seriously hurt."

"What can I do about it?" Alyssa asked rhetorically.

"Talk to him." Danny handed her books back as they came within sight of the university. "Just…talk to him."

And he turned and walked away.


	5. Max

Author's note: Hey guys! See, I told you I'd post more often. 

Anne, I'm glad you're still with us. eXtreme eVolution, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. You can find out who Connor is by reading 'Old Faces, New Souls'…or I can just summarize it for you. Whichever.

True_Blue, hey.

Enjoy!

Aftermath 5: Max Max __

Everything's horrible right now.

Cole and Alyssa aren't talking much. Taylor's jumpy, Danny's worried, the Princess is really _worried, and Merrick's ignoring all of us unless we're actually fighting…which isn't so often, any more. Some days I think I can see the end of this war._

It doesn't seem right to be doing it short, though.

Tara and Kite are both part of this family, whether they see it or not, and it feels odd not to have them here. The Princess says Animus is still around even now, that he's as much a part of the Animarium as she is, but it's not Animus I'm looking for; it's Kite. And Tara…

I don't know when Cole or Merrick last heard from her. I wish I could talk to her; she showed all of us, but none of us could grasp it for some reason. Hearing through Cole's not quite the same. Especially since something's wrong with him, too; he's taking risks when we fight, being reckless. It's odd to see, especially in him; Cole's always, always careful in our fights.

Like I said. Everything's horrible right now…

Danny found him down at the docks.

Max had taken to leaving the Animarium more and more often recently; sometimes he went to the bowling alley to see Don, sometimes he hung out with Alyssa in the park: once he'd gone to Willie's to see Merrick. And sometimes, he went to the docks.

"Max?" Danny called. Max glanced up at him briefly. "You want some company?"

"No. Come anyway." Max said quietly. Danny nodded, falling into step beside him.

"What's wrong, Max?" Danny asked after a few minutes.

"I just didn't want to be on the Animarium right now." Max said with a shrug. "Everything's…it feels wrong up there."

Danny nodded. "Since Connor."

"Since Connor." Max agreed. "Man, he didn't even touch me and I still have nightmares about him."

"Me too." Danny said, absently rubbing his arm.

"I wish Cole and Alyssa would just talk to each other." Max muttered, kicking a stone into the water.

Danny smiled faintly. "That's what I said." He hesitated for a minute before adding, "Want to help?"

"How?" Max asked. "They're not listening to us."

"No, I mean…" Danny pulled a small, empty bottle from one pocket. From the other he took a slip of paper and a pen, and Max smiled.

"All right. Let's do it."

The bottle flew out into the lake, and Max closed his eyes tightly. _If you ever grant wishes, _he thought fiercely, _grant this one. Help us fix this._

Then he and Danny turned and started towards home.


	6. Princess Shayla

Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying _Aftermath. _Dominic, of course they are!

Aftermath 6: Princess Shayla

__

Princess Shayla

My Rangers are in trouble.

No doubt Tara would tell me to let them work it out for themselves; unfortunately, I don't seem to have a choice. Cole and Alyssa have ignored everyone's advice so far, and I doubt that's going to change any time soon.

Everything else seems to lead from them. Taylor's upset because Alyssa's upset; Danny's worried about Cole: Max is upset because everyone's _upset; and Merrick…_

Well, I haven't seen Merrick lately, except for during battles. I don't know what he's avoiding.

Alyssa and Cole were talking, the Princess noticed the next morning; that was a good sign. Max looked happier, too; whatever Danny had said to him the day before had obviously worked. And Taylor…

Wasn't there.

"Does anyone know where Taylor is?" she asked the group at large.

"She went to see Eric." Alyssa offered. "She hasn't seen him recently, and since it's been so quiet she decided to go today."

The Princess nodded, settling beside the pool. Taylor and Eric, despite the fact that they fought constantly, were spending more and more time together lately. Taylor refused to discuss him with anyone, but that was just Taylor; even Alyssa couldn't pry anything from her that she didn't want to tell.

So at least most of her Rangers seemed to be repairing the cracks in their relationships. Connor had strained the bonds between all of them, and for a time the Princess had wondered if he'd stretched them too far; but the Rangers were pulling together again.

At least, most of them.

Princess Shayla looked into the fountain, summoning an image of Merrick; as usual for this time of day, he was working outside Willie's.

She rose to her feet. Time to settle this.


	7. Merrick

Author's note: Wait no more, Dominic. eXtreme, I'm glad you're enjoying the series even if you don't like the Princess. OK, guys…one more chapter, and then next weekend we'll be into the next series! 

Aftermath 7: Merrick

__

Merrick

I knew someone would come sooner or later. I've seen Cole fighting; he's desperate, upset, and it's making him rash. Connor knew exactly how to hurt us the most.

Tara keeps telling me I should go and spend time with them; it's almost funny, coming from her. Still, I know I can't stay away forever; sooner or later I'll be drawn back into their team. It always happens.

I knew someone would come. I just didn't think it would be her…

Merrick was finishing his jobs when the wind blew lightly. Stopping, he straightened and turned to look at the Princess.

"Merrick." she said softly.

"Princess." he responded, bowing his head. "What are you doing here?"

"The others." Shayla started, and he nodded quickly.

"I've seen. What's happening?"

"Everything's getting…" she hesitated before smiling and continuing, "better. Everything's getting much better."

Merrick took her inside and sat her down; he, almost automatically, racked up the pool balls. "How is it getting better?"

"Cole and Alyssa are talking. Danny went after Max yesterday and today they *both* look happier. Taylor's gone to see Eric…"

"And you came here." Merrick murmured. By the time Shayla looked up he was staring fixedly at the table. "I'm glad," he continued, still not looking up. "I was getting worried about…everyone."

Shayla caught the hesitation and rose, coming around the table to stand beside him. "Everyone?"

Merrick smirked. "Tara won't talk to me anymore; apparently I spend too much time worrying about…all of you."

Again the hesitation, and this time Shayla took the cue away from him and lined up a shot. "Tara's a good judge of character."

Merrick snorted. "She keeps telling me to go to the Animarium. I find that amusing, from her."

Shayla broke and stepped away, allowing him to line up his next shot. "I didn't come to talk about Tara, Merrick."

"I know." He pocketed two balls, lined up his next shot.

"Merrick…"

"Don't."

Shayla frowned, watching him; he refused to look at her, still studying the table. "'Don't' what, Merrick?"

"Say what you came here to say."

"Why not?"

He finally looked up, and she very nearly stepped back away from him. Merrick could look like Death when he wanted…

"I am your Protector. That is *all*. You know that."

"We are Animaria, Merrick, you and I. We don't have to…"

"Princess." he cut her off. "Please…"

"Let me finish." Shayla snapped. Trained obedience made Merrick bow his head in agreement. "We don't have to live by those rules anymore, Merrick. Animaria is what we make of it."

He waited just long enough to be sure she'd finished speaking before saying pointedly, "If we don't live by those rules, *Princess*…Animaria will truly be gone."

"Then let it be gone." Shayla said quietly. "If I am not Princess, and you are not Warrior…"

"Then you're denying everything we fought for!" Merrick said angrily, eyes flashing.

"I'm not!" Shayla protested. "Merrick, I love you. Why won't you let me have that?"

"It's not…" Merrick started, and then he turned away. Without looking at her, he went on, "I…hurt people…"

"Zen-Aku." Shayla corrected him gently. "Zen-Aku did those things. You were not at fault, Merrick."

"I didn't…didn't stop him…"

"You did. You told us what we needed to know to stop him."

"I hurt Tara."

"Tara doesn't care." Shayla reminded him sharply. "Merrick, please. Look at me, at least."

"If I look at you, Princess, I'll forget all the reasons why this is a bad idea." Merrick said, almost too softly for her to hear.

She tugged his arm, swinging him around to face her. "What do you remember now, Merrick?"

Merrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath; then shaking his head ruefully, he said quietly, "Only how beautiful you are, Princess."

Shayla smiled.


	8. Kite and Tara

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry! You wouldn't believe the week I've had! Well, you might. But don't bother.

Since I haven't got to look at my reviews yet, here's some general shout-outs:

True_Blue: Thanks.

Dominic: Likewise.

Anne: Hope you're still with me.

eXtreme: Hope you're still enjoying the story.

Anyone I missed: Thanks for reviewing. Andrea, that includes you.

To show how sorry I am for not posting sooner, I'm also posting the first chapter of my next story, _More History Lessons. Lessons _takes place after the finale of the show.

Enjoy!

Aftermath 8: Kite and Tara

Three and a half thousand miles from Turtle Cove, Tara stood and watched as Shayla and Merrick finally got their act together.

"Eavesdropping is considered rude in most places, I believe."

Tara didn't turn. "I'm not eavesdropping. I haven't listened to anything they've said."

"Semantics." There was a brief pause before the speaker added, "You look nice in that skirt."

Bemused, Tara glanced down at her ankle-length skirt. "Taylor won't be happy if she realizes you're starting to notice girls."

Kite shrugged faintly. "I don't really care what Taylor thinks."

"Ooh, rebelling against a parent figure. You're really learning about being human, Animus."

"The Rangers are miserable, you know."

Tara glanced sideways at him. "Where've you been? The rangers are getting over it."

"It would have been better for them if you were there."

"No, it wouldn't." Tara contradicted him. "It would have been different for them if I were there, but not easier. All of them did what I would have advised them anyway." She turned away, heading back into the house. "They don't need me like you seem to think."

Kite stepped into her path, and when he spoke it was with Animus' voice. "You are family. They need you."

She brushed impatiently past him. "People live without family all the time, Kite. Look at me, I've been doing it for years."

"And look where that's left you." He followed her into the house, speaking in his own voice once again. "Running from the first people to show you kindness."

"I'm not…" She caught herself, smiling faintly at him. "Pots and kettles, Kite. I don't see you hanging out on the Animarium anymore."

"We're not talking about me."

"We're not talking about me, either. I have to get to work."

He was still there, of course, when she came back. Tara sighed inwardly and set another place at the table.

"They miss you." he said later, breaking several hours of silence.

"They miss you, too. I don't see why you don't go back."

"Because they don't see Kite anymore. They only see Animus. This body has outlived its' usefulness."

"What I said before about you being human? I take it back."

"I thought you might." Kite murmured softly. "Of course, you are not really qualified to advise me on being human."

"No." Tara agreed easily. "I'm not. If you think you can hurt me that way, Kite…."

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Kite said frustratedly.

"Good, 'cos you're doing a lousy job."

"Connor has left America, you know. You're safer from him in Turtle Cove than anywhere else." He frowned slightly. "Why do you react like that?"

"Like what?" Tara asked uneasily.

"To his name."

"It's just not a name I like much, Kite. That's all."

"And yet you chose it for him."

"Well, I didn't like him much either. It seemed to fit."

"And you insist on calling me Kite." He switched tracks on her.

"It's your name."

"No, it's not. Kite is what this body called itself. I am Animus."

"You're wrong." Tara said flatly. "Kite was a person for months before you decided to wake up. Ask the Rangers, they lived with him." Smiling faintly, she added, "Kite is part of you as Tara is part of me."

"Tara is who you are." Kite protested, but she shook her head.

"Thariin is who I am. Thariin is always who I am. Tara and Deirbhile and the other names I use…they're parts of me. Not the whole part, just part. I am always Thariin underneath."

"So…" Kite said hesitantly. "Am I always Animus…or always Kite?"

Tara shrugged. "That's up to you, Kite. Which would you rather be?"

"Animus is lonely," he murmured, "but Animus is needed."

"So is Kite." Tara reminded him softly, before rising to her feet and leaving the room.

She talked to Cole that night; it was something she was gradually stopping, in the vague hope that the Rangers would simply let her drift away from them. Cole was—the only word she could think of was 'bubbly'. Apparently he and Alyssa had talked for a long time that afternoon, working out a lot of their problems.

__

It's not the way it was, still. he 'told' her solemnly. _But it's better than it has been since before you left. And Taylor came back this evening, and she even smiled!_

She must have been happy. Tara mused softly. _And the others? Danny and Max, and Merrick and the Princess?_

Danny and Max are back to normal. Cole reported. _I don't know what Danny did, but it worked. And the Princess…seems kind of like when Merrick came back the first time. Sort of dreamy._

I know why that is, Tara teased him gently.

__

So do I, he 'said', surprising her. _Because she finally got Merrick to admit he loves her._

You're getting better, Cole.

She sensed him shrug. _It's not difficult to see. Especially since he's up there sitting right beside her._

Tara laughed out loud. _You are a sneaky minx, Cole Evans! You're as bad as… _She cut herself off hastily, hoping he hadn't caught the name.

__

Who?

Someone else I knew. Of course, now that she didn't want to, all she could think of were those people… _Cole, I have to go._

Are you coming home soon? Cole asked earnestly.

__

I…I hope so. I don't know. I haven't…haven't done everything yet.

Hurry back. he told her sincerely, and she nodded though he couldn't see her, crying softly. Her mental voice showed no trace of tears, though.

__

I will, Cole. My love to everyone there, OK? I'll…I'll talk to you soon.

Soon. There was a faint warning tone in his voice, which Tara ignored, turning to look at Kite.

"I'm going back." he said immediately. "The Heart is beating."

Tara nodded. "I've sensed it. Can you stop it?"

"I can try. Animus will stand one last time…and then he will go, and I will be Kite."

Tara shrugged faintly. "Or if not Kite, then another."

"What do you mean?" Kite asked, alarmed; Tara's voice was going sing-song, and anyone who knew her knew what that meant.

"Just that I see no Kite in the future. Don't ask me what that means," she added quickly, "I've never been good at fortune telling." She smiled wistfully. "My love to my friends?"

"I will give your love to your family." Kite said quietly. "And I will see you in Turtle Cove."

"You will." Tara agreed. "One way or the other, we will meet there again.

"Goodbye, Kite."


End file.
